Sick Day
by QuinSeparable
Summary: Catching a cold is bad enough, but it’s even worse when you don’t know what the heck one is! [Oneshot]


**Yes, ANOTHER one-shot. Honestly I think I've become the Queen of CL One-shots ;) Actually, I am working on a couple of chapter fics, but they're not going to be anywhere near done for a while .:darn school!:. **

**Anyway, I wrote the majority of this a while back when I myself was sick. Me and my ever-wondering mind wondered what Aelita first thought when she got sick. About 99.9 percent of this was written under the influence of cough medicine and junk so don't blame me if Aelita is a bit off character, blame the evil monkies living underneath my pillow.**

**Yeah...anyway...  
**

* * *

As the birds chirped un-endlessly throughout the day, a cooler air had set in. Maybe it was their way of warning us about the cold front coming through, but I highly doubt that. Of course, what did I know? After only living on earth for a matter of weeks, I had all the knowledge of an infant. The others did their best to try to fill me in on certain phenomenon, but there were so many things they took for granted that I had yet to experience. Every day met with some sort of trouble and difficulty. What made me think that today would be any different?

After listening to my alarm clock's incessant beeping, I was finally able to push away the traces of sleep that I felt. It was difficult since the others and I were up into the late hours of the night fighting XANA inside Lyoko. Naturally I wanted to sleep longer, but there was the little matter of school that I had to deal with. After more than a year of hearing the others talk about how tired they were after a XANA attack and not knowing what "tired" was, I was finally getting my share of it.

One of the few things I missed about living on Lyoko.

Slowly I dragged myself out of bed before getting ready to take a shower. Sissi had already tricked me into using the boys' showers a few days before and I was ready for whatever lie she'd tell to me today, provided she did of course. However I was spared from her torment on this morning. It struck me a bit strange, but I didn't dwell on the thought too much as I stepped into the shower. The warm water cascaded down my body and it felt wonderful to say the least. Like all things, however, it had to come to an end. Eventually I finished getting dressed and stepped out of the shower room.

As I was walking toward my dorm, I felt a strange sensation in my nose. Before I knew what was happening, I was inhaling deep breaths before a strong force erupted and a large gust of air blew out through my nose. Frightened at what this may have been, I ran to my friend, Jeremie Belpois', dorm room.

"Come in," he called out in a friendly manner when I knocked at the door. I rushed in, all the things I had used to take a shower still clutched in my hand. He must have seen the frightened look on my face for he quickly added: "Aelita, what's wrong?"

"I-I was walking down the hall, going to put my things back when I got this funny feeling in my nose," I explained. "Before I knew what was happening, a large gust of air came from inside me and blew outward. It sounded like 'ah-chooooo'!"

I watched as Jeremie's face softened and knew immediately that it was nothing to worry about. "You sneezed Aelita," he told me. "It happens, usually, when your body tries to get rid of foreign particles from inside your nose."

"Oh," I replied, slightly embarrassed for my misunderstanding. "I see. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"No," he assured. "That's alright. You didn't know."

I smiled at him. "Well, thank you. I had better go put my things away," I told him. "See you at breakfast."

"Alright," he replied. "Bye Aelita."

"Good bye Jeremie."

I shut the door behind me, feeling better. Whenever I had a question about something, he was the first one I would ask. He was very patient with me and took the time to explain things to me and why certain things happened. I appreciated him more than he would ever know. I headed back upstairs to my dorm, getting some occasional strange glances from some of the other girls. Perhaps they thought I had lost my way or something of that nature. Sissi had already convinced most of them I was gullible. No matter. It didn't matter what they thought of me just as long as I still had Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd.

Unlocking my door, I casually made my way inside. I put everything away and straightened by bed. I wanted everything to look tidy like Jeremie did with his room. Even Ulrich and Odd made sure to keep their room clean…and I knew that it couldn't be easy with Kiwi there.

The thought of Kiwi brought back the memory of when I first saw him…back when I was still living on Lyoko. I wasn't sure what it was and when I asked Jeremie, I ended up with an explanation of not only dogs, but animals in general. I thought that they sounded wonderful and the first time I got to actually _pet _Kiwi was something of an adventure. He licked my hand and it startled me. Jeremie explained that it was something they did to show affection. When I asked if people also did this, I could tell the others were trying hard not to laugh. Jeremie then told me that humans didn't normally do that…most of the time when people lick, it's to taste - or eat - food such as ice cream.

Looking back, knowing what I know now, the question was pretty amusing. I'm still not sure how Odd managed to keep a straight face. But that's what is so great about them. They understand that I don't know these things and try their best not to make me feel stupid.

Anyway, after I finished getting my room straightened up, I walked out of the door making sure to lock it once I was out. I slipped the key into my pocket and turned and walked down the hall. Jim was walking the opposite way.

"Morning Jim!" I greeted cheerfully. He nodded and continued walking. As soon as he passed I felt that strange sensation in my nose again. Immediately another "ah-choo" followed.

Jim turned. "Stones, I hope your not catching a cold."

"Um…how do you catch a temperature?" I asked in reply. It was a good question; at least I thought so.

"Huh?" Jim asked dumbfounded. "Ah, don't play cute with me. By the way, cover your nose next time," he added in a scolding voice.

Without another word he turned and walked out of sight. I was curious about his original statement. Cold had to refer to something other than temperature. I made a mental note to ask Jeremie about it at breakfast.

The line at breakfast was long. It always was, but on this day it seemed even longer. My stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day before. That XANA attack made us miss dinner…again.

Finally I decided on some scrambled eggs and toast. It wasn't one of my more favorite foods, but nevertheless it was still quite enjoyable. I spotted Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich sitting at a table not too far away. I walked over to them and set my tray down next to Jeremie, where I normally sat.

"Hi Aelita," Ulrich greeted as I sat down.

"Hi," I replied.

"Mhi paelita," Odd mumbled, food still inside his mouth. I couldn't help but giggle. Leave it to Odd and his crazy antics! I saw Ulrich elbow him. Turning toward his friend, Odd gave him a questioning look.

"What was that for?" Odd asked after swallowing.

"Nobody wants to see what you're eating Odd," Ulrich scolded.

Odd flashed one of his famous goofy grins and I continued to smile. He was always good for a few laughs.

"Anyway," Odd said, ignoring his friend. "Anyone wanna go see 'Midnight Mayhem' with me?"

"Isn't that that horror movie about zombies going on a rampage in New York City?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah…and it's supposed to be really good too!"

"Yeah, I was thinking about going to see that," Ulrich replied. "And since tomorrow's Sunday, why not go then?"

"Great idea!" I saw a mischievous smile cross Odd's face and already knew what he was going to say next. "Say Ulrich, why don't you ask Yumi to go? It'd be the perfect opportunity to ask her out! Think about this: you go see a horror movie, she gets scared, you're sitting right next to her…"

"Odd!" Ulrich shot in annoyance.

I chuckled as I stuck my fork into my scrambled eggs and took a few bites. I had to admit though, Odd's idea was a fairly decent one. Not that I would agree with him aloud and risk Ulrich's wrath. No, when it came to Ulrich's crush on Yumi, I quickly learned by observation to leave well enough alone.

Odd continued to smile mischievously for a few more seconds before turning his attention back on his tray. Even though I knew I should have been used to it by this time, I still couldn't fathom how such a scrawny boy could possibly eat so much and still retain his weight. I knew that his metabolic rate had to have been extremely high.

After a few more bites of my breakfast I again felt that tingly feeling inside my nose. Remembering what Jim told me, I dropped my fork and put my hands in front of my nose. Another sneeze followed. This time, however, something was different. I felt something sticky inside my hands and I dared not move them.

"Uh, you okay, Aelita?" Jeremie asked. I glanced at him to see that he was staring quizzically at me.

"Jeremie," I asked, my voice muffled by my hands. "Is something _supposed _to come out of your nose when you sneeze?"

"Uh…" I glanced over to see Odd looking at me, a disgusted look on his face. "Ew."

I turned back to Jeremie, my hands still clasped in front of my nose. He picked up his napkin and held it out in front of me. I went to move my hands, but Odd stopped me. "Aelita, not to be rude or anything, but could you turn your head when you wipe your nose…and your hands?"

"What's wrong? Weak stomach?" Ulrich taunted.

I didn't wait to hear his reply as I turned my head and grabbed the napkin. Quickly I wiped the warm, sticky goo off my face and hands before bunching up the napkin and tossing it in the trash. Walking back over, I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Sorry," I said to the boys apologetically.

"Don't be Aelita," Jeremie reassured me. "It happens to everyone quite often."

"Really? Oh, well that's good to know," I replied even though I still felt the flush on my face as I sat back down. "So…what was that stuff?"

"Boogers," Odd replied without a second thought.

I saw Jeremie roll his eyes but he didn't correct or rebuke him. Instead, thoughtfully, he turned toward me. "How are you feeling Aelita?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh…why?"

"I'm wondering if you've caught a cold," he replied.

Then I remembered what I wanted to ask him. "Jim said about the same thing. I was wondering, what is a cold? Obviously, in this context, it doesn't refer to temperature."

"You're right, it doesn't. In this case it refers to when tiny microorganisms enter your body -"

"When germs get inside you and make you feel pretty rotten for a few days," Odd interrupted. Jeremie flashed him an annoyed scowl. "Sorry!" Odd whined. "But I don't want a science lesson during breakfast!"

Jeremie ignored him and turned his attention back toward me. "But if you have caught a cold, you are going to feel kind of miserable for a few days. How do you feel now?"

"Well, I feel kind of achy," I replied feeling an ache in my back. "And my nose is starting to get stuffy. Does that mean I have a cold?"

"Sounds like it," Ulrich replied.

"So, what am I going to have to do to get rid of it?"

"Probably stay in bed and rest for a few days," Jeremie replied as he finished his tray. "Come on Aelita. Let's go see the nurse."

I finished my own food and followed, not really having much of a choice I guess.

xXxXx

Having a cold was basically the worst early experiences of living on Earth. I never had to worry about such things while I was in Lyoko. But I guess it wasn't all _that _bad. I mean, Jeremie was almost always sitting next to me as if he were, what's the word I'm searching for, ah, as if he were a guardian angel. My guardian angel. Every time I think back to it I can't help but smile. It was so cute.

Even if he always had his computer with him.

* * *

**Sorry for the sudden, sucky ending. Anyway hope you somewhat enjoyed!  
**


End file.
